Spring Nicht!
by Sheccid Ishida
Summary: Mimato. Vean dentro.


Encima de la azotea el aire está tan frío y calmado, tu cuerpo tiembla; sin embargo, subirás a la cornisa, ahora nada podrá detenerte… no esta vez.

Toda tu vida ha pasado frente a tus ojos en un solo instante, nada bueno hay en ella, nada por qué continuar. Las luces de abajo te llaman, grito tu nombre y prometo cobijarte, protegerte de la nieve que cae sin clemencia sobre tu cuerpo pero tú no puedes escucharme. Los ojos de la ciudad cuentan cada lágrima y cada una de las promesas que no encontraste jamás.

En tu aturdido cerebro me encuentro olvidado desde hace tiempo… mucho tiempo. Has dejado de escucharme, ya no permites que te guíe.

Veo lo pálido de tu rostro y las manchas negras debajo de tus ojos son cada vez más notorias, tu cuerpo más delgado. Tu cabello ahora es largo y maltratado, no has recortado tus uñas, ya no recuerdas a papá, pareciera que nada te importa ahora; ya no eres el mismo de antes, aquel que esperaba ansiosamente cada tarde para encontrarse en su mirada café y penetrante. Todos tus anhelos se fueron con ella, tu mundo se derrumbó con su partida. Extrañas su sonrisa, lo sé, yo también, puesto que somos uno mismo. No me olvides por favor Matt.

Era una cálida noche de primavera, tú habías esperado con ansias ese día… como habían acordado, llegaste puntual a la cita, realmente estabas nervioso. Tocaste la puerta de su casa y al poco tiempo, su madre apareció tras ella.

-¡Mimi!- gritó- Matt llegó por ti.

A los pocos segundos la viste aparecer, era tan bella que a ti te pareció que el recibidor se iluminaba conforme ella avanzaba hacia ti. Lucía hermosa esa noche, su delicado vestido rosa pálido, era hormado perfectamente por su estilizada figura, su largo cabello caramelo caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros y te fue imposible no notar el rosado color en sus blancas mejillas. Te sentiste sumamente afortunado de tenerla, porque lo sabías, ella te amaba. Tú con tu smoking negro combinabas a la perfección, no se podía esperar menos del rockero estrella del momento.

Salieron de la casa, no sin antes hacerle saber lo hermosa que te parecía, ella te lo agradeció con un sonrojo y una leve sonrisa. Se dirigieron al auto descapotable de tu padre, fue un verdadero milagro que aceptara prestártelo esa noche. Después de lavarlo y pulirlo toda esa tarde, todo estaba perfecto… demasiado perfecto. Abriste caballerosamente la puerta y la ayudaste a subir; después subiste tú, introdujiste tu mano abajo del asiento y sacaste una fina cajita de cristal, la cual contenía una bella orquídea blanca, se la diste después de depositar un veloz beso en sus labios.

-¡Wow! Matt- exclamó ella- no lo esperaba. Es bellísima.

Otro beso… esta vez más largo.

Después arrancaste el carro, charlaban amenamente. Igual que siempre, no perdiste oportunidad para decirle lo mucho que la amabas, eran la pareja perfecta.

Siempre fuiste un chico precavido, nada atrabancado, el salón donde sería el baile de primavera quedaba a unos 20 minutos de la casa de Mimi. Iban despacio. Querías que esa noche transcurriera lentamente, era solo para ti. Estaban a unas cuadras de llegar a su destino, estabas emocionado, sabías que esa noche iba a ser inolvidable y no te equivocaste; jamás podrás olvidarla.

Unas luces te cegaron al cruzar un semáforo que te indicaba que era tu turno de pasar, después un fuerte impacto te aturdió y perdiste el conocimiento. Despertaste en una cama que no era la tuya, con una chica vestida de blanco que no era Mimi.

-¿Dónde está ella?- te preguntaste.

Todo era tan obvio pero tú te negabas a comprenderlo, solamente preguntabas por ella , pero no obtenías respuesta alguna.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- pensaste.

Volteaste a ver de nuevo a la chica que estaba a tu lado, era Sora.

-¿Dónde está?- preguntaste con voz débil. Ella sólo te miró llorosa y no respondió. El miedo invadió tu ser y sentiste la humedad de tus ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?- cuestionaste nuevamente.

-Dos semanas- respondió con voz entrecortada.

-¡Maldición!- las lagrimas por fin escaparon de tus azules ojos.

-Lo siento Matt- tu hermana te miró con lástima y te brindó un cálido abrazo.

Desde ese día tu vida no ha sido la misma, murió tu espíritu, rechazaste a todo el que intentó ayudarte, olvidaste tus sueños, y con ellos a mí, todo aquello que esperábamos lo tiraste por la borda. No pasó mucho tiempo para que dejaras la escuela, solo temporalmente, porque hoy estás de nuevo aquí, queriendo dar fin a esto, en el lugar donde todo comenzó.

Ya has subido a la cornisa, las personas te gritan desde abajo, igual que yo… nos oyes, pero no puedes escucharnos.

Ahora abres tus ojos mientras la nieve sigue cayendo silenciosamente, ya no la sientes, ya no tienes frío ni miedo, solo estamos tu, yo y nuestro dolor. Sueñas con el final para comenzar otra vez.

Seguimos gritando, esta vez con más fuerza y desesperación, pero sigues sin escucharnos. Tu vida es triste, no la quieres más, solo quieres estar con ella… nada más te interesa. ¡Gritamos fuerte!

-¡Por favor no saltes!

Y si todo esto no puede detenerte, yo saltaré por ti.

**Notas: **Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico aquí, espero que les guste y me dejen reviews. :)

Lo hice con una cancion de Tokio Hotel.


End file.
